


Hallmark

by cherryprint



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, background mimo, chaetzu maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryprint/pseuds/cherryprint
Summary: Dahyun hates calligraphy, but she shows up to the school's calligraphy club meeting, week after week. Sana's never realized why.





	Hallmark

“Dubu, you have a problem.”

Sighing, Dahyun lets her head fall onto her hand, staring across the lunchroom table at her friends. “I don't have a problem, Chaeng.”

“No, you definitely do.” Tzuyu is quick to join Chaeyoung. “The first step is admitting it, you know.”

“Come on, it’s just a little crush, not this big problem you seem to think it is.”

“Then why are you in calligraphy club? I know you hate it, Chaeyoung’s told me.” Tzuyu presses further, leaning into the table as she stares at Dahyun with amused eyes.

“Well, I joined because you two were in it.”

“But you’re still in it, and we quit a month ago. Now, why is that?”

When Dahyun huffs and looks away rather than providing an answer, Chaeyoung lifts her hand and Tzuyu lightly high-fives her.

“Do you want me to say that I’m staying because Sana’s the club president?”

“No, we know that already. If it was just a _little crush_ ,” Tzuyu draws out these words, “then you wouldn't be sitting through an hour of doing something you hate every Tuesday just to stare at a girl you barely know.”

Dahyun just rolls her eyes, cheeks growing ever warmer. “I don't hate calligraphy.”

“You know she’s right.” Chaeyoung’s words are muffled through a mouthful of food.

“She’s not. It really isn’t a big deal,” Dahyun whines, poking at her own food with a plastic fork.

“If you say so!” says Chaeyoung unconvincingly, mouth now clear. “You know, If you ever want to admit you have a problem, then we’re both more than happy to help.”

Dahyun doesn't bother responding, flicking a crumb on the table at Chaeyoung. It goes wide.

“Hey, brighten up.” Tzuyu grins. “At least you get to see Sana again this afternoon!”

Tzuyu gets a snort of laughter out of Dahyun at least, although it doesn't brighten her mood much.

What does brighten her mood, though, is catching a glimpse of Sana on the way to her next class, smiling bright at two friends.

.

When Dahyun catches herself replaying a seconds-long talk she had with Sana at calligraphy club that day in her head as she tosses and turns under her blankets, she starts to think that maybe, just maybe, she does have a bit of a problem.

.

Momo pokes at Sana’s left arm with the back end of a plastic spoon. “I think you have a problem.”

Sana pursed her lips and nodded. It was true.

“Just go up to her and tell her how you feel. It’s what I did with Mina, and look,” proclaims Momo, making an exaggerated flourish towards Mina, “it worked out great!”

Mina laughs while Sana swats at Momo’s shoulder. “That’s different! You and Mina were friends already. I barely know Dahyun.”

“Exactly! That’s what I’ve been saying. You don't know her, so you have nothing to lose. Why not give it a try?” Of course, Mina’s there to back up Momo.

Sana groans, tilting her head back. “Dahyun’s a year below me anyways. It wouldn't work.”

“Why not?” Momo asks with wide eyes, prodding Sana with her spoon to give an answer she doesn't have.

“Are you scared to ask her?” Mina asks as well, but her tone is soft.

“No,” Sana mumbles out, but the way her cheeks redden give away the truth.

Mina holds a hand over Momo’s mouth when she begins to snicker. “You don’t have to do it directly if you don't want to. Just give her a note or something. Momo, shush. Be nice.”

“Yeah, just do it! I'm pretty sure she likes you anyways.” Momo’s words are muffled by Mina’s hand, but it still makes Sana roll her eyes when she hears them, slowly shaking her head.

“Would she be coming to calligraphy club if she didn't? You said she looks bored before.”

Sana continues to deny it, waving Mina’s words away, trying to convince herself that it really wouldn't work out.

She doesn't try think of why until she’s curled up in bed, eyes wide open despite the dark room. Of course, she comes up blank.

Maybe it really wouldn't hurt to try, she thinks. Mina’s right. She doesn't have much to lose.

.

“Okay. Hey, everyone, welcome back to calligraphy club!” Sana gave a small wave to her meager audience, scattered around the desks of the room. She wasn’t paying attention to them, though; her eyes were fixed on Dahyun, at a desk along the wall.

“Today, I have a special activity for us to do. We’re gonna make cards, to give to someone you care about. It could be your parents, a good friend, or even a gir-” Sana stopped herself, mentally cursing. “...someone you like.

She swears she sees Dahyun avert her eyes and stare down at her paper, just for a brief second.

“Well, let’s get started, then.”

Sana barely holds in a dry cough until she ducks out of the room, taking a deep drink from a nearby fountain.

The first thing she sees as she returns is Dahyun tossing a crumpled piece of construction paper into a nearby recycling bin.

Taking a piece of paper for herself along with a brush, she sits down at a desk as far away from Dahyun’s as she can find, and begins to write. Her heart is already beating faster just from writing the note, and her grip, normally steady, is shaking.

She huffs in frustration when she makes a small mistake, but with half the page filled with flowing print, it’s a bit late to start over.

.

Dahyun’s on her fourth piece of construction paper, three crumpled pieces laying in a recycling bin by her desk. The newest one isn't any different than the last - there’s only a few words at the top, written too large in uneven ink.

“to Sana:”

She sighs, thinking of three other identical pieces in the trash, before crushing the latest one in her hands and tossing it into the bin. Looking over at the club members around her, she saw that most had pages nearly filled with ink.

Sana was nearly done with her card as well, although Dahyun didn't get a good look before she had to quickly look away to avoid being caught. She turned to the clock on the wall, pretending to check the time, even though she had seen that there was only five minutes left of the meeting just before.

Too late to get anything done, she thinks, setting down her brush and leaning back on the chair. Her eyes drift back to Sana again, but she tears them away as Sana lifts her head.

.

“Alright, everyone! Meeting’s over.”

Dahyun doesn't notice Sana’s voice waver, doesn't notice how she eyes the note in her hands, then Dahyun.

“Make sure to put away all the b-” Sana pauses, clearing her throat, “brushes and stuff, and I’ll see you all next week!”

The packing up is quick - there aren't many members in the club, and the few pens that were used are quickly cleaned and put away with the containers of ink.

Dahyun’s just finished with cleaning up when she hears Sana call out to her.

“Hey, Dahyun. Can you stay for a bit? I need to-” If Dahyun was closer, she might hear Sana inhale deeply. “I need to talk to you about something.”

Dahyun pauses, noticing her heart beating a bit faster, trying to convince herself that it’s not what she suspects it is. “Yeah? Um, sure.”

She turns to find Sana already walking up to her with hands behind her back. They make eye contact for a brief moment, then Sana’s looking away, creating awkward silence until she speaks.

“So...hey.”

Dahyun inhales, trying to calm her heart and failing miserably. “Hi. What did you want me here for?”

“Well, you know how we made the cards today?” Sana’s hands are at her side now, and Dahyun can see a neatly folded piece of construction paper in her left one.

She’s positive there’s a blush beginning to envelop her cheeks as she nods tentatively.

“Well, I, uh…” Sana purses her lips. “...made one for you. Here,” she holds out her hand, “take it.”

Slowly, Dahyun reaches out and grabs the card, brushing Sana’s hand as she takes it, feeling that it’s freezing cold.

She unfolds the note, reading the name written in large, flowing letters at the top.

_“Dahyun,”_

Dahyun looks up at Sana, but she’s already gone, the room’s door swinging closed.

Slowly, she looks back down at the note, her heart pounding out of her chest.

_“Hi!_

_I’m not really sure how to say this, so I’ll just be blunt. I hope that's alright._

_I really like you. I have for a while now.”_

Dahyun takes a sharp breath.

_“I’m sorry if you don't feel the same way about me, but I really hope you do._

_But hey, if you do, text me sometime?_

_Sana <3”_

At the very bottom of the note, below Sana’s name, was a set of numbers that Dahyun assumed were Sana’s. She quickly took out her own phone, typing the number in before holding it up to her ear, hands slightly shaky.

It was a shame that Sana couldn't see Dahyun’s face when she answered - she’d surely be admiring the wide grin plastered onto it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this took a really long time, lots of creative blocks


End file.
